Found Out
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: The one where Stephanie finds out. Tag to The Diary of Kelly Gibbs. Kelly/Stephanie


Found Out.

The one where Stephanie finds out.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS that credit belongs to Don Bellisario and Don McGill.  
>Callen features in this fic and I don't own him - he belongs to Shane Brennan. And CBS.<br>Nor do I own the movie mentioned. 

AN:  
>Tag to The Diary of Kelly Gibbs universe.<p>

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

With Callen on his back, Kelly snuggled further into his side as he draped an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him - if that was any more possible.  
>She inhaled his sent, smiling to herself as she looked up at him raising a hand that had been draped over his torso which went to the back of his neck pulling his face towards her.<br>He grinned realizing what she was doing and happily leaned down giving her a quick kiss, breaking it then going back in for a deeper hungrier one.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Stephanie Bronwyn Gibbs walked through her NCIS purchased home that she shared with her husband, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs in Moscow. Living in another country away from her family was not something that crossed her mind when she married the man, but here she was

Over the last few months she felt her marriage was in trouble. But she wanted to save it. She wasn't going to give up. Not after 6 months.  
>She knew the next two weeks would be good. Kelly Anne Gibbs, her husband's daughter was here for a visit and he would not argue in front of her.<p>

Stephanie had always wanted to be a mother. Have her own child biologically.

Step child she wasn't so sure about.

She had seen _Stepmom_.

But Jethro had been honest from the get go. Told her straight up about Kelly and gave her the chance to walk.  
>She didn't.<p>

With the washing basket tucked under her arm, Stephanie entered the lounge room where she found a pair of socks next to the lounge. Not giving them a second thought she bent down picking them up putting the socks in the basket to wash.  
>Exiting the lounge room she walked down the hall towards the laundry. On her way, passing Kelly's closed bedroom door.<br>Stopping in front of it she knocked three times. 'Kelly, time to get up'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kelly Gibbs lay in bed next to G. Callen. She had her head on his shoulder as his fingers danced up and down her arm. As they lay there they talked softly.  
>At hearing the knock on the door along with Stephanie's voice Kelly placed a hand over Callen's mouth. 'Shhh'<p>

Feeling daring Callen nipped at her hand. At feeling his teeth on her palm Kelly gave a small squeal then giggled removing her hand, looking at Callen who let out a small chuckle.

'Everything OK Kelly?' questioned Stephanie as she head noise come from the room

Kelly stopped giggling, composing herself 'Yeah, Just the...radio'

Sitting up in bed and throwing her legs over the edge, Kelly got up to find some pajamas. As she did Callen watched her walk naked to the chest of draws, bending over to hunt through an open draw. He admired her perfect arse. She stood up holding pajamas and put them on, after she ran her hand through her hair. She looked relaxed and he liked it.  
>Kelly turned and looked at the man in her bed, not sure what to do. 'So uh, I'll be back in a few minutes and work out a way to distract Steph to get you out of here'<p>

'Hey' Callen called softly as he watched her head towards the bedroom door.

Kelly stopped, turned and looked at him as he motioned her back to him. She acknowledged him and walked back to the bed smiling as he kissed her. 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hearing the bedroom door open and knowing Kelly was still in the shower, Callen quickly threw the covers over him remaining still.

Opening her step daughter's bedroom door to pick up the last of the washing, Stephanie noticed a blue checked flannel shirt. She picked it up, studying it.  
>If Kelly did have one, this wasn't hers it was too big.<br>It was then she noticed the jeans and a rectangular silver package. Picking it up also, she held the flannel over her arm while she rolled the packet between her fingers studying it. And realization dawned. 

Pulling back the covers she found a shirtless 22yr old G. Callen lying in her 16 yr old step daughter's bed. Stephanie looked down in shock.

Callen felt the covers moving off him. Before he had time to think; powerless to do anything, all he could do was lay there as the covers were removed and he looked up in horror at one Stephanie Gibbs.  
>'Stephanie' Callen greeted hesitantly.<p>

'I hope for your sake you're not naked under there'

'Uh, well...'

'Shit Callen! You slept with Kelly?'

'No. We just shared a bed' Callen answered awkwardly

'Do not lie to me Callen' Stephanie said angrily as she threw the empty condom packet at him 'She's 16!' Stephanie exclaimed with a raised voice.

'I know! And it just kind of happened. I made sure she wanted to. It felt right; I wasn't going to hurt her. I didn't lead her on.' Callen rambled, which was unusual for him, maybe it was the fact that he had been caught in someone's daughter's bed.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kelly walked back into the room 'I don't know where Steph is so you should...Oh' Kelly finished in a whisper.

'Kelly' Stephanie greeted disappointedly. 'Callen go shower'

Kelly stood at the door horrified as she watched Callen lean over the edge of the bed grabbing his boxers as his naked butt was displayed to both herself and Stephanie.

With boxers on and taking his jeans from Stephanie, Callen walked past the young woman and as he did he reached out, touching her arm in reassurance.  
>As the bedroom door closed Kelly looked at Stephanie. 'Your not going to tell dad are you? Kelly hesitantly asked.<p>

'No' Stephanie answered as Kelly let out a sigh of relief. 'But we do need to talk'

Kelly nodded her head as she walked over to the bed, sitting down.

'First time?' Stephanie inquired.

'I've read Cosmo' Kelly answered indignantly

'Reading about it is a lot different to doing it'

'I know. Callen's manhood doesn't exactly look like a banana' Kelly answered sarcastically. 'And they don't tell you it will hurt when he first enters you'

'So first time?' Stephanie asked again.

'First time' Kelly agreed.

'Kelly what would your mum think?'

Kelly stopped and looked at Stephanie and thought 'I think' she began after a moment 'I think she would have been angry about what happened. But then she would probably ask if I made the right decision. If I was happy. If we used protection. Which we did' she finished as she eyed the condom packet.

'Did you make the right decision?'

'Yes. Please don't think it was Callen that pressured me, it wasn't. I wanted to do it. He asked me to tell him if I wanted to stop. He made sure I was OK. Look Steph I'm not the girl who jumps in bed with the first guy that comes along. I'm the last of my friends to do this'

'So this is a peer pressure thing?' Stephanie asked concerned.

Kelly shook her head. 'No. I've had offers from guys at school. I just...Callen's different. I don't know, I can't explain it'

'Kelly. He's 6 years older than you. He's had more experience than you. He's about to become an undercover agent. You probably won't see him again'

'I know! The first guy that you slept with, was there a connection there?' Stephanie remained silent. 'Exactly!' Kelly exclaimed.

Kelly sighed. 'Stephanie. Mum's not here. You are. How do you feel about this'

Stephanie was taken aback by the question. 'I'm disappointed in you Kelly'

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kelly entered the kitchen to find Callen leaned up against the kitchen bench eating cereal. He watched her as she moved around the kitchen.  
>'You OK?' he asked as he took a spoonful<p>

'Fine' she answered, watching the toaster.

'Are not. You regret it' It was more of a statement than a question.

Kelly turned and looked at him. 'No. Absolutely not. I wanted this. It's just some stuff Stephanie said'

'Like what?'

'About the age difference. How it probably meant nothing to you. That you're about to become an undercover agent. She's disappointed in me, which stings a lot.'

Callen turned and placed his bowl on the bench. 'Kell slow down. Yes I am more experienced than you. Yeah there is an age difference but it's not like 20 years! So what if I'm about to become an undercover agent? That means nothing. And to be honest, last night it did mean something'

Kelly watched as Callen picked up her phone. She then watched as Callen picked up his own phone. 'I have you number now. I will call, text you when I can. I'm not calling this a relationship, which would be hard for both of use. And I'm not calling this a friend with benefits thing. I like you Kelly Gibbs, there's something about you. I don't want to lead you on.  
>If you find someone and you end up falling in love with them then you be with them. Who knows Kelly one day we could end up together'<p>

Gibbs entered the kitchen finding his daughter and the young Agent eating breakfast.

'Morning daddy' Kelly greeted as Gibbs kissed her temple in a form of greeting

'You stay the night G?' Gibbs asked as he poured himself a coffee.

'Yeah, crashed on the couch'

Callen looked at his watch 'I better get going. See you later Gibbs. Kelly mind if I borrow your book?'

'I haven't read it yet'

'I'll tell you about it. Though people might think your developing a complex. Another serial killer book Kell?' Callen questioned as Kelly shrugged innocently in reply.

As Gibbs turned his back on the two young people in the kitchen Callen went to leave and as he did he squeezed Kelly's hand as he leaned in giving a quick kiss to her temple.

Stephanie watched the exchange from where she was standing, noting the twinkle in Callen's eyes when he looked at Kelly. She sighed. Maybe what he told her was true, maybe the man did like the young woman.

Stephanie Bronwyn Gibbs loved being a step mother.

She thought she had won the jackpot as far as step daughters go.

But step mother to a sexually active 16 year old was a whole different story.

**AN:  
>Err. I don't like the ending. But what can you do. <strong>


End file.
